Pressure transducer assemblies may comprise a plurality of sensing elements and respective sensor headers. One problem associated with pressure transducer assemblies of the prior art, however, is the inability to weld multiple sensor headers onto a flat plate within the pressure transducer assembly. Welding a plurality of sensor headers onto a flat plate is difficult because the welds are typically made perpendicular to the header diameter, which causes the weld of each header to interfere with adjacent headers. Additionally, perpendicular welds are difficult to achieve because of tolerancing and fixturing issues.
It is therefore desirable to create a pressure transducer assembly that removes the weld requirement of the prior art, yet still allows for multiple, tunable pressure sensors to be incorporated into one pressure transducer assembly. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.